The Resistance (CANCELED)
by slayer911
Summary: At first pokemon started coming to the real world , 3 years later pokemorph started appearing and things didn't go so well . Humanity is left in ruins and the pokemorph are the new dominant species , using humans as slaves and pets . But there's still hope , one human is on his way to save what's left of humanity with ... unexpected companions . But his a hater of pokemon .
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

15 years ago , everything was fine , 15 years ago people moving about their daily lives , 15 years ago everyone was equal , 15 years ago ... no pokemon in the real world . It was like an endless dream come true for the haters and an endless nightmare for the hardcore and regular fans . All the pokemon they could ever wish to have and the perfect life and adventure they could have had , all in their little games and TV shows . But that all changed 15 ... years ... ago .

At first it was like a trickle , pokemon popping up here and there at places one at a time , but then they all came in wave after wave to the real world . It was all to good to be true but by the time you walk out the door of your house , you'll be seeing pokemon anywhere and every where around the world . The leaders all round the world issued a mission to capture one of each type of pokemon and bring them back to the nearest science facility for studies .

But this proved to be difficult since they don't have any pokeballs and if they caught them , the pokemon , of any type , would use their powers to escape . So non of the leaders caught any of the pokemon . But that all changed , fans of the pokemon some how found a box full of gear for a pokemon starter trainer , pokeballs , pokedex , the clothes , survival backpack , the basics . When the found all this they did what any pokemon trainer would do , go on adventure to become a pokemon master or some thing like that . Some joined the leaders of the world to capture the pokemon for studies , some even formed up evil corporations to use the pokemon to take over the world , some even started researching better pokeballs and so on .

Before we knew , with in 2 years after their arrival to the real world our world became a world just like in the pokemon show and games , some how the real world animals disappeared and were replaced by pokemon . What's left of the real world technology were still there but were rarely used , technology advanced and pokemon even became a military use , sports , games , toys you name it . Because of the appearance of pokemon the borders between states and countries began to thin and they all started working together , they all became dependent , still the world leaders stayed in power of their rightful countries and states but still , that didn't stop them from being cooperative and peaceful . This was a new era , a new age for both humanity and pokemon . Such dreams , were short lived .

3 years after the appearance of pokemon new ... creatures started to appear . Creatures with human intelligence , Scriptures that stand on two legs , creatures that can speak , creatures that call them selves ... pokemorph . Anthropomorphic versions of pokemon , at first they made the same entrance like the pokemon , popping up here and there and then came in waves . They even had their own leaders since the pokemorph have human level intelligence .

At first the world leaders thought of diplomatic approach for peaceful talks . But peace is not what the pokemorph had in mind for the humans . The poekmorph were twice as powerful as their original pokemon companions but that alone was not enough , they started making better weapons to fight back and if you want to know who it was they were going to attack , it was us humans .

And before we knew it , they attacked us on a full on assault from all corners , one attack was here and another was their , they were attacking at many places at once and the world leaders could do nothing . Soldiers with pokemon were worthless against their advance weapons and armor . When they attacked cites and towns , they either killed the humans or took them as prisoners , men women and children and they were powerless against them . And within half a year , humanity ... has fallen .

What's left of humanity went into hiding or lived in small groups and towns they built . The pokemorph replaced human cities and towns with their own buildings with better equipment thanks to their powers and other equipment they built themselves . They treated and used humans as pets and slaves , only worse , same thing went with the pokemon .

And now we humans live in the rubble of our own dead world while the pokemorph lived in prosperous and luxurious cities , towns etc . How do I know all this , because I've seen it and experienced it all .

My name is Nickolas Colton and I'm on a mission , to take revenge on the pokemorph responsible for all of this , and if you want to know what year it is right now , the year is 2029 .

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading the prologue and be sure to leave a review of what you think of it , I'll be writing more about the character info on the next chapter and give slightly more details on it . Any way thanks for reading and I try to post more chapters and early as possible . **

**Don't forget to leave a review ! **


	2. READ ME !

**Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... I have something to tell you. Due to... events that have arisen in the past time when I wrote my first chapter for my first story I have, not been myself. To put it short I have lost my interest to write this story and that is NOT a good thing and I'm afraid I am unable to get my interest back. And so there for I am canceling this story, I know many of you are... displeased about how all of this turned out but you must understand that I can't continue this.**

**BUT there is one story I haven't given up on (yet) and that's 'Dust and Ash' which I hope will turn into it's own series. So in short I can't write this story, sorry. But it is up for adoption and you don't even have to ask my permission for it for you already have it, just make sure to send me a link so I can read it too.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say, cancelled story, focused resource on another one and permission granted for adoption.**


End file.
